


Should've Nailed Down My Heart

by SharkPup



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: In a way, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, bandit eduardo, bandit jon, bandit mark, don't worry he's not that heartbroken about it, edward is a sweetie, first fic, matthew is dense af, one sided edd/matt, prince matt, saloonatics, saloonatics au, the neighbors are step brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPup/pseuds/SharkPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anything that ain't nailed down 'round here gets stolen by bandits."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Place To Start

The sun shown down, hot rays of light heating the country side. An elegant horse-drawn carriage trudges across the dirt path, coming to a stop at the edge of Spit Bucket USA. The coachman steps down, ties up the horses, and goes to hold the door to the carriage open. A young man, clad in purple formal wear steps down, arms folded behind his back and head held high. There's a regal air about him. The sun gleams across a small crown atop his hair.

"Prince Matthew, are you quite sure it was the best idea to come about the states without your mum's permission?" The driver asks in a gruff yet concerned voice.

"Oh don't fret Reginald." The prince laughed light heartedly. "I doubt there will be any negative happenings while i'm out. I needed a change from the stuffy air of Britain anyways. Besides! You know no one can resist this face, not even my mum!" 

Reginald rolled his eyes and shook his head at the prince's small show, fixing his unmessed hair in his pocket mirror. The prince had nice looks, he was a young prince after all, but he was incredibly vain. After doing a once over of the horses and locking the carriage door, the older man made his way over to the prince. Matthew, with some encouraging, finally put away his mirror and took a look around. His eyes settled on a near by saloon.

"This saloon looks like a good place to start." The prince smiled as he stepped toward the building, one hand beckoning the coachman to follow. 

They both stepped into the 'Good Place To Start' saloon, to find it was mostly empty. Matthew hummed as he made his way over and took a seat at the bar. Reginald followed, taking his place beside the prince. The bartender, wiping down a glass, asked the men what they'd have. Matthew was eager to answer, before Reginald doused his hopes by answering water for both. While it may be okay for the young prince to have a sip or two of wine at formal dinners, Reginald would not allow him a drop otherwise.

Matthew rested his chin in his hand, elbow propped on the bar. It was as if his regal air had shifted almost immediately into that of a child. While the bartender prepared their drinks, he took another look around. The only other people in the building were a few men sitting at a table in the corner, and a woman nursing a glass of what appeared to be tea. She had a dog resting at her feet, and Matthew could have sworn it gave him a nasty look. He shrugged it off and turned back to his drink, taking a small sip before setting the glass down.

"You folks ain't from 'round here are you?" The bartender asked, looking over the pair's unusual clothes.

"Indeed we are not. I am Matthew, Prince of England!" Matthew's face was practically sparkling. "I am here on a personal respite."

This perked the attention of the men in the back. Their hats were tipped, but one could easily see they were listening in. Anyone, except the oblivious prince of course. Whom meanwhile kept rambling about his political status, face shining with glee as he was able to talk about himself and his luxuries. The three men at the table began to murmur amongst themselves, keeping their voices low. The tallest one, suggested something in spanish, causing the man clad in green to pinch the bridge of his nose and complain about not being able to understand his friend. The third, and shortest, clad in a blue dress shirt and old leather vest payed them no mind. Instead, he let his mind wander to the strange foreigner at the bar. 

"Juan!" Said man practically jumped out of his seat at the quiet call.

"Y-Yeah boss?" He stammered, fixing his bandana out of nervous habit. The man in green glared at the smallest of the trio.

"You see that ginger fool up at the bar?" He motioned with his head toward the prince. Juan nodded, glancing back at the attractive man still chatting a mile a minute. 

"A' course I do. Hard not to what with all his shiny whats-its and bright clothes." His accent was thick, yet had almost a tinge of british mixed in with the western drawl.

"Then you best be getting our horses ready, shouldn't you?" The boss was not one to be messed with, so with his head hung low, and a small apology on his lips, Juan excused himself from the saloon.

"Seremos ricos si sacar esto adelante." The tallest chuckled until the other almost growled.

"I literally have no idea what, you are saying. Why, why do you even talk?" He dragged his hands down his face and the other shrugged. 

Minutes later the foreigners left the bar, two shady men followed them out. And eventually, followed a british carriage down a dirt path on horseback. One clad in green, riding by himself, in the lead. A second horse carrying one clad in purple, and one in blue. The man in the purple poncho rode first, eyes cast upon the carriage ahead, mouth in a wide smirk and head held high. The man in blue, was feeling quite so. His head still downcast, nervous thoughts running through his head, worrying over the fate of the handsome prince.


	2. Bunny Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly backstory for our boys.

Spit Bucket USA was indeed, not the lavish land of Britain Matthew was used to. There wasn't much scenery, let alone greenery. The only upside seemed to be that it didn't constantly rain, although here that seems to be more of a problem. Matthew though, didn't seem to mind. He was happy enough to be away from the stuffy air of the castle.

Home life wasn't the best if he had to admit it. Yes, it was extravagant and he had anything and everything he could ever want, but there were also downsides. Such as politics. Boy did Matthew despise politics. All the long meetings, sorting documents, practicing with his father on governmental matters. He considered his royal status to be both a blessing, and a curse.

Here, he felt free. Wide open land, no issues to attend to, no father standing over his back judging his every decision. Speaking of, he's sure to be in for it when he gets home. When it comes to his mother, she, for lack of better word, babies him. He's an innocent angel in her eyes. His father, however, is quite the opposite. He wants his son to be the very best he can, to be his heir to the throne. He is, after all, the King's only child.

His current situation will probably be seen as running away. "Like a child" his dad is sure to say. He could already hear it in his head. He hadn't told anyone of his departure, and he doubts the family will notice one missing carriage. He wonders just how long it will be until they notice he's even gone.

Well, no matter how long that may be, he plans to spend his vacation 'living life to the fullest', as the commoners say. Although first, they really need to find a place to stay. Spit Bucket wasn't the most popular town, and therefore didn't have much more than an inn or two. The first inn had said they wouldn't accept British currency. Which was an extreme bother, not to mention the next inn was on the other side of town.

The second inn, thankfully, accepted British coin and gave the prince their finest room. Reginald getting the room next door, closer to the stables. Just in case the horses get riled up at night. Reginald insisted he was fine with it. So with the sun setting, both men went their separate ways to 'hit the hay'. Oh Matthew just adored the country accent these people seemed to have.

\------------------------------

As the stars made their way out, the bandit trio made their way in. Riding horseback, at a slow trot so as not to alarm any of the inn's occupants. If not for the bandana around his face, Juan would most definitely be chewing his nails in nervousness. The trio dismounted, Juan staying to watch the horses while the others went ahead.

Juan watched until the two disappeared around the corner, then turned to the horses with a sigh. He took to patting the stallion's head as a method of coping with anxiety. It calmed both him and the horse, really. He'd brush out its mane if he had a brush, he'd almost bought one too, but Eduardo found them useless. "We're bandits, we're not trying to make a good impression" he's said on more than one occasion.

Juan sighed yet again, leaning back against the stallion's shoulder. If someone asked how he got caught up in a life of crime, he wouldn't know how to answer. He was born into it, quite literally. His mother had been ill after his birth, defenseless against the burglar he had come to know as a father. He was taught to how to pit pocket when he was only five. Given his own gun at the age of ten. Shot someone by the age of twelve. He was told it was the only true way to live.

Of course, that doesn't mean he feels good about it. In fact, recently, he's been feeling quite guilty for how he's lived up to this point. He almost killed a man once for pete's sake! His 'father' wasn't the most supportive man either, bordering on abusive actually. The day he turned eighteen he ran away.

And for the most part, he did well on his own. For about a month. It didn't take long before he was caught stealing, and in his panicked escape he went back to his father's hideout. Obviously he was punished for running away, he was expecting that. What he didn't expect was the two young men he had taken in. He would come to know them as brothers.

Eduardo was the oldest, and took a liking to the color green. He was almost a splitting image of their father, Juan wouldn't be surprised if they actually were related. Next was Marco. He wasn't that bad, but he only spoke Spanish and none of them could understand him. He was also incredibly tall, and always seemed to be wearing a purple poncho.

Sometimes Juan felt jealous of them. They were higher up in their dad's eyes, and they always got the better half of the haul. Juan was even jealous of their clothes sometimes, but then again if he ever wanted something more than his blue shirt and vest, he could always steal it.

Juan was shocked out of his daze when he heard a door being slammed open, followed by a high pitched scream. The horses got a bit riled up, and in his panicked state he hurried to calm them down and fix the saddles. Moments later his brothers came back around the corner, both struggling to carry the prince. He was messily tied up in ropes, kicking and struggling to set himself free. All the while screaming to be let go, and how he was too pretty to die.

"Juan! Get over here and help us you idiot!" 

Juan rushed over to help carry the captive, getting kicked in the side and once in the chest. The prince was stronger than he looked, Juan was pretty sure he almost dislocated a rib or two. Eduardo jumped onto his horse, followed by Marco. Leaving Juan to get himself, and the prince, onto his own. In the process of pulling the taller man onto the horse, he called out a slightly familiar name. Where had Juan heard that again?

"Prince Matthew! You all let him go, immediately!" Reginald ran out, racing toward the group.

'Oh yeah, that's the guy from the bar earlier'. At Reginald's yell, Eduardo started off down the path, Juan's horse following seconds after and catching him, and the prince, off guard. Prince Matthew almost fell off, but the moment he noticed the ground moving he screeched and tried to hold onto Juan, despite the ropes. Juan wrapped an arm around him and grabbed the reins, steadying the horses path to follow directly behind Eduardo. 

"D-Don't worry, Mr. Prince. I won't let you fall." 

Matthew didn't reply, instead taking to staring at the ground in fear. Reginald couldn't be seen anymore, and Matthew was genuinely scared for his life. He almost cried, almost. He did however let out a deep sigh. Juan tried to get a look at his face to make sure he was okay. Matthew turned away, sniffling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when the third chapter will be out, but it'll be more gay trust me.


	3. Call Me Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gay is little at this point, but it will grow if you give it time.

When Matthew opened his eyes, the sun was rising on the horizon. The sky a mix of pink and orange hues, shining down on the sandy landscape. Matthew almost jumped awake at the realization that the ground was moving below him. If it wasn't for an arm wrapped securely around his torso, he most definitely would have fallen. He went to rub his eyes, but found his hands were still tied. Oh. He had thought that was all a dream. 

He lifted his head to take in his surroundings. The town was a speck atop the horizon now, so contradictory to its large size in person. Matthew then glanced down at the arm holding him and then back up to the arm's owner. From his position he could only see a fraction of the man's face, but a large bandana covered most of it. 

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Matthew asked, startling the younger man.

"O-Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness, for a minute there I'd thought you'd gone and died on us. Since you weren't movin' all too much. Although I guess people don't usually move 'round too much while aslee-"

"Juan! Shut up and get a move on!" 

Juan rambled on until he was interrupted by someone on the horse ahead of them. He almost knocked both men off the horse when he jumped in surprise, yelling an apology back to the others. He flicked the reins and leaned down to tell the horse, quite kindly, to try and go a little faster. The horse neighed as if in response before speeding up to gallop beside the other.

It took about ten more minutes to reach their destination. Eduardo and Marco stepped down from their horse and went inside what looked to be an old barn. Juan fidgeted for a moment before stepping down himself. Then he turned and look up at the prince, sitting atop the horse, still tied up, with a frown on his face. 

"Um, I can, uh, lift you down? Or you can try and jump down, b-but I wouldn't recommend it what with you being tied up and all." Juan stuttered out.

"Or I could get down without a problem if you were to perhaps, untie me?" Matthew suggested.

"I don't, uh, think that would be a good idea. Eduardo might get mad if you're outta your ropes when we go in." Matthew sighed and shifted to a pout.

"Fine then, lift me down. I'm a prince, I shouldn't be jumping from any height." 

Juan lifted a brow, staring skeptically at the prince for a moment. He shook his head and reached up, one arm moving under Matthew's knees and the other behind his back. Juan counted to three before sliding the prince off, whom in turn squealed loudly until he was safely in the others arms.

"S-See, I told you I wouldn't let you fall Mr. Prince." Juan smiled under his bandana.

Matthew rolled his eyes and leaned his head on Juan's shoulder. He mumbled under his breath for Juan to hurry and get him inside so he could be put down. Juan nodded and strolled inside, the horses following. On the inside, Matthew felt quite embarrassed. He was a prince, he should be the one carrying Juan! Err, princesses. Not Juan. Yeah, princesses. 

Juan was cute from what Matthew had seen, but he was no lady. Matthew loved the ladies. And most times, the ladies loved him back. Although he can't say he's had a successful relationship last much more than a month before. It's kind of pathetic now that he thinks about it. He's just over twenty, and he hasn't been able to hold down a relationship yet. Most people had done so before they grew past sixteen. 

He thought he'd found love once. She was a nice damsel, with fair skin and soft locks of gold that shone like the chain around her neck. He had met her at a ball, a true fairy tale setting and everything. Alas, a month later he had overheard a conversation he wished he hadn't. Well, Reginald had heard it and called him over. The young dame had only been a gold digger it seemed, and she had a fiancee overseas. Matthew was over her though. He had broken off that relationship almost two years ago. 

"Oof!" Juan stumbled and almost dropped the young prince when Eduardo bumped his shoulder. In the process of trying to get a better grip on Matthew so as not to drop him, Juan accidentally grabbed the young man's ass, causing him to squeal and fall out of his captor's arms. 

"You should never touch a prince in an inappropriate way, you scum!" Matthew yelled up at the bunny bandit whom was apologizing profusely. 

Eduardo rolled his eyes at the two and kicked the prince in the shin repeatedly until he had rolled out of the way and into a steel bar cage. He shut and locked the door before handing Juan the keys, telling him not to let them out of his sight. Juan nodded and hooked the key ring onto his belt loop then walked over to crouch near the caged prince. Said prince was glaring through the metal bars, probably trying to burn a hole in Juan's head. Juan dismissed it and pulled out a pocket knife, which wiped the angered look off Matthew's face in a split second. 

"Um, since you’re in the cage now, I can uh, untie those ropes 'round your hands and feet? If you want I mean." Juan mumbled out, pointing the knife at the prince's bound hands.

Matthew raised a brow questioning the young man's intentions before slowly lifting his hands up near the bars. Juan reached out and held one of Matthew's hands in his own, the other moving the knife to carefully cut through the thick ropes. Matthew blinked at the sight, face turning a light shade of pink. It'd been awhile since he'd held hands with anyone, alright? Even if this wasn't exactly the best conditions for it. Besides, Juan's hand was nice, it was soft yet rough at the same time, if that even made sense. He tried to hide his blush by turning his head to the side and putting quite the pout on his face. Juan didn't seem to notice, he was too preoccupied trying not to knick the prince's hand. 

Once the ropes around his hands were gone, Matthew crossed his arms. The pout remained on his face as Juan moved to sit criss cross, and reached out for the prince's feet. At some point during this whole ordeal Eduardo and Marco had left, probably to update their father on their current heist. While Juan was busy with his feet, Matthew took another look around. They seemed to be on the upper level of the barn, seeing as there was an open stairway on the other side of the room. Across from his cage seemed to be a balcony with one door open, that being the main source of light since the windows seemed to all be boarded up. 

_'This place is disgusting.'_

Juan finished with Matthew's feet and gathered up the ropes, getting up to dispose of them in another room before coming back to sit down next to the cage. He pulled his bandana down around his neck and smiled nervously at the prince. He twiddled his thumbs as he tried to think of a way to break the ice; eyes darting around the room. Matthew lifted a brow yet again, giving the man an unamused look. His blush had calmed down now so he didn't mind looking him in the eye now.

"Well, go on then." Matthew encouraged him.

"Oh! Uh, well, I figured since you'll proly be here awhile, you should get to know us, er, at least one of us. Anyhow, uh, my name's Juan!" He offered out a hand to shake, Matthew glancing down at it before looking back up at the man.

"I know."

"Wha-, h-how-?"

"Your fellows have yelled it at you many times since I was, . . .well you know." Juan chuckled nervously and lowered his hand, figuring the prince wouldn't want to shake the hand of a bandit.

"I'm real sorry about that, Mr. Prince." Matthew scoffed before giving a small smirk and reaching out to firmly shake the bandit's hand.

"Call me Matthew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo sorry it took so long to release this chapter, I had it halfway done like a week ago and then finals rolled around and I forgot about it until now.  
> I am DETERMINED to finish this fic though. I hope you enjoyed your daily dose of gay folks.


	4. You Ever Get that Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but I didn't have much time tonight and really wanted to get another chapter out since you guys have been waiting so long. Plus I've decided to add another pairing into the mix! JonMatt is still the main focus though, this is just to give the story a little more background and drama and such.

"So, tell me again why yer so set on savin' this prince fellow?"  
  
Thompson sat at the Good Place to Start Saloon's bar with Detective Gold, casually sipping from his favorite flask as they made idle conversation. They'd be heading out tomorrow morning to the bandits' hideout, no use going this late in the day. The day had been spent training, or attempting to train, Edward for the imminent fight. Though it seemed after all he didn't need all the training, just his 'little something'. A.k.a. a bottle of that new drink, cola or whatever they were calling it. Thompson didn't care for it. When they visited the saloon earlier, they questioned the bartender and found out he was a witness to the kidnapping yesterday. Said the poor prince had been stolen by the infamous bandit trio, The Brutal Bandits, as they called themselves. Thompson snickered, more like idiot bandits. He reassured Gold that his prince would be in no danger, those bandits had no idea what they were doing, especially when it came to hostages.  
  
"Well, because it's my duty after all. The king would be most devastated if his son didn't come home," Edward Gold rested his head in his hand. "The queen would anyways. I think the king is more ticked off that Matthew seemed to run off on his own."  
  
"Yeah, but whyzit you goin' after him? No offense to you partner, but you ain't exactly the best at yer job." Thompson raised a brow at the other man.  
  
"True, the king could have sent someone more,. . .experienced, for the job. But when I heard the prince had run off, I knew I just had to be the one to come after him."  
  
"Still don't answer my question." Edward flushed slightly. Thompson couldn't tell whether it was from the statement or the booze the other man had been drinking, so he didn't comment on it.  
  
"I just,. . .I've always been there for him. Been his best chum since grade school, he's my best friend. A-and well, he's my prince after all! I care for him more than anyone else." Edward seemed embarrassed to say it out loud. Thompson's brow remained raised as he stared at the brunette.  
  
"In all honesty there partner, i'm not getting the most platonic vibe from you, if ya know what i'm sayin'." He smirked and Edward's face flushed a deeper shade of pink. Ah, so it was a blush.  
  
"Perhaps,. . .I may have the slightest of crushes on him. But, who wouldn't? He's prince charming, perfect fairytale gentleman." Thompson noticed Edward was smiling, looking off in the distance as if in a daze. But he also noticed the smile seemed somewhat forced.  
  
"An' he doesn't like guys, I'm guessin'?" Edward jumped up in his seat and waved his hands frantically.  
  
"No, no! It's not like that, Prince Matthew believes everyone is equal in that sense. He's just, very dense. I don't think he even realizes just how much I care for him. And he does have a preference for pretty ladies, I guess. His father probably wouldn't approve of him in a homosexual relationship either." Edward sighed dramatically. Thompson was quiet for a moment.  
  
"So, you came after him seein' as your his best friend and all, I get that. But seein' as you got feelings for the fellow, I'm guessin' you wanted to, 'swoop in and be prince charming's hero'?" He used air quotes. "Hopin' he might fall for ya?" Edward shook his head.  
  
"I suppose that's a nice thought, but I truly did feel the need to come after him. Just got this weird feeling you know? Like, yes I do need to save him, but it started feeling like something would happen here that might change my life forever. You ever get weird feelings like that Sheriff?" Edward turned to Thompson, who was looking down at his flask. He was quiet for a long moment, thinking. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Edward was about to apologize when the Sheriff spoke up.  
  
"Can't say I do detective." He gave Edward a sad smile, and downed the rest of his flask in one gulp.


	5. Conversate. Or Somethin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's not feeling too good. Looks like it's up to the Sheriff to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long delays between chapters. Like I say, i'm more of an artist, not much of a writer. Not giving up on this story yet though! I promise we'll get back to Juan and Matt next chapter, but until then, here's some more development between Thompson and Edward!

"I get that you'd want a hideout far from town if you were a criminal, but isn't this a bit much?" Edward sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. They'd been riding for hours in, what Edward felt was, a random direction out of town. Thompson assured him every five minutes when he asked that _yes_ , there _were_ going in the right direction.   
  
"Like I said, they're idiots. The place ain't even hidden, it's out in plain sight." Thompson took a sip from his flask and laid back with his hands behind his head, arms against the horses neck. Edward was amazed the Sheriff hadn't fallen off his horse hours ago with the weird ways he's been riding.   
  
"And when will this oh so obvious building be in our sight then?" Edward didn't mean for his tone to come off so rude, it was the heat.   
  
"Don't get a temper with me, it's your prince we're after." Thompson cracked an eye open to look over at his traveling partner. "It'll only be couple more miles now, don't you worry none." Then his eyes were shut again and he adjusted his hat to cover them as he rested.   
  
Edward rolled his eyes and huffed, leaning forward on his horse's neck. One of his hands hung off the side, lazily brushing through its mane. Matthew better give him a bear hug after all this, Edward was not one for hot weather. It was much cooler back in England. Speaking of which, his mind wandered to what would happen once they return. His days were usually spent hanging around the palace, seeing as crime wasn't much of a problem. Sometimes he'd spend time with Matt, although the handsome prince was sure to get the grounding of a life time once he returned. That'd leave Edward with nothing much to do for quite some time. Maybe. . . maybe they could stay here in Spitbucket just a while longer? No, no, he couldn't keep the prince from his kingdom, and the queen wanted her son back pronto.   
  
His eyes wandered over to the sleeping Sheriff. For a moment the light shone off his badge into Edward's eye, but that wasn't a problem long. As if sensing the pesky light, Thompson shifted a bit, his head leaning back just enough to deflect the light in another direction. Moments later Edward could've sworn he saw a bird crash into a cactus. Oh well, back to the Sheriff. His eyes looked the short man over. Edward hadn't noticed earlier, but he had a bit of hair on his chin, just enough to be noticeable. Then there was his eyes, a deep blue that threatened to swallow you up when they were open, but now, they looked somewhat at peace. Not completely, seeing as the man was a bit tense with the effort to stay on his horse in his current position. Most of his skin was covered, bit it was obvious the man had some muscle on him. Edward wondered what the man looked like without his jacket, buff arms, maybe-  
  
These thoughts were starting to get a bit too intimate for Edward's liking, so he shook his head and focused on something else. His eyes were drawn to the badge that had been shining in his eye earlier. Thompson must have really worked for that. It showed how important he was to his town, to his people. He kept them safe, warding off criminals. He actually made a difference. Edward. . .he didn't. He wasn't a true detective. He was lucky to get a job once in a few months. He only survived off the money Matt gifted him, bless his soul. If what Thompson said was true, Hell, then Edward might not have even had to come all the way out here. The thought made him tear up, Matt didn't need him. Edd needed Matt.   
  
Thompson opened his eye again when he heard a sniffle. One glance at his traveling partner confirmed who it had come from, seeing as he was quickly wiping his eyes on his sleeve once he noticed Thompson looking. The sheriff watched for a moment, then sat up with a sigh.   
  
"What's the matter partner?" He asked in, what he hoped, was a sympathetic tone. Edward looked anywhere but at him, holding the reins to his horse and looking extremely tense.  
  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't crying!" He chuckled nervously. Thompson rolled his eyes.  
  
"Never said you were. But really friend, what's on yer mind? We got a while to go, might as well conversate. Or somethin'." He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Edward considered it for a moment, then sighed and turned to the sheriff.   
  
"I'm not important, am I?" Thompson raised a brow.  
  
"Course you are, why wouldn't ya be?" Edward shrugged and fidgeted with his hands.  
  
"I don't actually make a difference in this world, not even a small one. There's hardly any crime in England, and I live off payments from the prince. You put criminals in jail daily, and help protect an entire town. I don't actually help anyone. I'm just, a burden." He looked almost ready to cry.  
  
Thompson sat up properly and grabbed the reins of his horse, steering slightly closer to Edward's. He flicked his hat back and looked the other man in the eye.  
  
"Now listen 'ere. I may not've know ya long, but I do know ya make a hell of a difference. Maybe ya don't have the most excitin' job, but that doesn't mean yer a burden. Look at ya, you came across the damn ocean for this prince, and you said ya had to convince the king to let ya, correct?" Edward nodded. "Then ya know what that means? The guy trusts ya. He trusts ya to go across the ocean to find his missin' son. I don't know 'bout you, but having the trust of a king seems pretty damn important ta me. And you were practically beggin' to come 'ere, not for the vacation, but for yer price. You obviously care 'bout the fellow, and it sounds like 'e care 'bout you too. He's giving ya payments to live off of 'cause your job ain't the best, he's gotta care a ton about ya then. He do this fer anyone else?" Edward shook his head. Thompson nodded. "And how are ya livin' back at home? Barely scrappin by or livin' nice and pampered?" Edward shrugged.   
  
"Nice I suppose." He sniffled, Thompson gave him a moment.   
  
"So he's payin' for ya to live a nice life, and he ain't complainin' about it. He's payin' cause he wants to, 'cause he c _ares_ about you Gold. You may not be a hero, but you make a difference in the lives of yer friends. And i'll tell ya, that's pretty damn important." Thompson smiled over at him, his face tinged slightly pink with embarrassment. It's been awhile since he had to cheer someone up, usually it's the other way around.  
  
Edward sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, smiling at the other. His face was also red, although more likely from his slight sobbing. He suddenly reached over, arms wrapping around the sheriff in an awkward hug. Thompson wobbled on his horse and held tight to the other man, keeping them both from falling. Once he realized this was a _hug_ , he awkwardly patted Edward's back.   
  
"Thank you, sheriff." Edward whispered. Thompson blushed.  
  
"Call me Thompson. No need for formalities." Edward chuckled lightly and carefully let go of the other man, sitting up and holding his reins. The two men smiled at each other, riding in a calm silence. Moments later Edward jumped and pointed an arm out ahead.   
  
"Look! There's the hideout!" He practically bounced in his saddle with excitement, forgetting the sad mood from minutes ago. In the distance an old farm house was showing on the horizon. Thompson shook his head and chuckled to himself at the other man's antics. Weird foreigner.   
  
When Edward turned to Thompson again, his smile was wide and bright, full of joy. Thompson smiled back. This foreigner may be weird, but he was pretty darn cute too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this story might get a bit slower with updates (if it even can get slower at this point :'0 ) but I only say this because i've got some other eddsworld stories in mind! I'm planning on the new ones being one-shots though, so they may take awhile. Bear with me here guys! :'D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fic go easy on me -u-  
> This won't have a regular update schedule so bare with me here folks


End file.
